


River Visits

by Pendles_is_friendles



Series: Alls the Thralls [7]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Birbs, Birds, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendles_is_friendles/pseuds/Pendles_is_friendles
Summary: Living in the jungles of the broken planet, Ekkunar, is rough.  Blistering hot days, cold nights, travelling from rock to rock, and trying to keep a respectable distance from the understandably hostile locals all lead a tired thrall to a shallow river to rest.  Thankfully for Mortus, the local birds are much more welcoming.





	River Visits

Sitting in the river after a blistering day of helping an old dwarven couple clean their yard, Mortus's eyes were closed as he let the icy waters wash away the heat still clinging to his skin. Tiny claws scraping against his horn and puffs of wind from feathery wings opened one silvery eye. “Oh, hello there mate,” Morty said, keeping the deep rumble of his voice low to not scare the tiny grey bird. He smiled as he watched it sidle along the curve of his horn as it whistled in return. Letting his eye close again, Morty mused, “must be a lucky day for me, huh?”

Another scritch of tiny claws on his other horn roused his attention again. Both eyes opened to focus on the little tan bird who inspected the seperated slivers of horn from the broken tip with its teeny curved beak. “Oh, you two together? ’S cute.”  
The tan parakeet lifted its head to bob at the grinning half-gold smile in front of it, chirping a simple tune from puffed feathers.

A chitter from above and the tickle of its feet and tail across his thick, cracked crest alerted Morty to another budgie perched up there. It mimicked kissing noises as it turned in place and tapped its beak to the hard surface. Morty tried to stifle the chortle that escaped his beaming smile, still not wanting to scare the gentle creatures that decided he was a good resting place.

The last budgie braved landing on the giant’s chin, fluttering its wings as it found purchase in the cracks across the hard surface. This close, he could see the black speckled markings across its white feathers. “'Ey there, you too?” He whispered, tickled pink that it was so close. The four birds sang and chittered with each other, some fluttering to sit next to its mate. Morty watched them play in awe. “I must make a good tree,” he joked to himself as he let himself settle back to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a collection of fics circling a handful of OCs of mine. Most were previously posted on Tumblr, but are being edited, reworked and reposted here for your reading pleasure. There's a lot more where this came from.
> 
> This particular one was the result of a prompt that brought a specified amount of budgies to the specific character.


End file.
